<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Smile by corikane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162023">Your Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane'>corikane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Bounty Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem that strikes a mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sterling Wesley/April Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seems like nobody's written on this yet. Well, all I have is a poem as I'm not yet ready to commit to a story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sterling - </p><p>Your smile gets me<br/>
every time<br/>
more than your kiss<br/>
your touch<br/>
I think of you smiling<br/>
at me - </p><p>There's no way, there's no way<br/>
I keep telling myself<br/>
to keep you out<br/>
of my mind - </p><p>Then your smile breaks through<br/>
I grow weak<br/>
I told you I wasn't brave<br/>
but you made me<br/>
I never considered myself weak<br/>
yet you made me<br/>
and you make me<br/>
desperately needing<br/>
your smile</p><p>- April</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>